theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Abbott
The Bold and the Beautiful | portrayer = Eileen Davidson | status = Former, Contract (on B&B) Current, Contract (on Y&R) | years = 1982-present (on Y&R) 2007-2008 (on B&B) | first = March 9, 2007 | last = December 16, 2008 | cause = | creator =William J. Bell | image1 = File: Ashley abbott-0.jpg | caption1 = Eileen Davidson as Ashley Abbott | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = | full name = Ashley Suzanne Abbott | nickname =Ash | alias = | namesakes = | gender = Female | born = April 29, 1960 | died = | age = 59 | death cause = | occupation = Chemist Businesswoman | title = | residence = 603 Glenwood Drive Genoa City, Wisconsin | parents = (biological father) (mother) (legal father) | siblings = (maternal half-brother) (maternal half-sister) | spouse = (1988) (1990-1993, 2009) (1994-1995) (1998-1999) (2000-2006) (2011-2012) | romances = Rick Forrester Ridge Forrester Storm Logan | children = (daughter with Victor Newman) | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = (legal grandfather) | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = (legal uncle) | nieces/nephews = (nephew; via Jack) (nephew; via Jack) (niece; via Traci) | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #084B8A | color text = white }}Ashley Suzanne Abbott is a former character in The Bold and the Beautiful. She currently stars on The Young and the Restless. She is portrayed by Eileen Davidson. Storylines Ashley Abbott met Rick Forrester in France while they are both on business trips. Ashley is a chemist and business woman. Much like Rick's mother Brooke who is later her rival. Ashley and Rick have an emotional affair. She then in L.A. works for Forrester Originals as a fragrance designer. Rick and Ashley swore to keep their relationship a secret and Rick then began a relationship with Phoebe Forrester. Ashley gets in a relationship with Ridge Forrester and get engaged. Ridge's became close to his ex-lover Brooke Logan who recently was raped. This causes tensions between Ashley and Ridge. When Ashley took a business trip to Paris, France, Ridge and Brooke reconnect and Ridge breaks off the engagement. Returning to L.A. Ashley doesn't think Brooke and Ridge are getting engaged but Brooke insisted they were. This is when Brooke and Ashley's rivalry began. Ashley told Brooke to pick one man (referring to Brooke's commitment issues and gets involved with everybody). Felicia Forrester (Ridge's half-sister) invited Ashley to Taylor Hayes' (one of Brooke's other enemies for breaking up her and Ridge) baby shower. Brooke later showed up and Ashley bailed not being able to stand the sight of her. Ashley began dating Brooke's brother Storm Logan but dumped him once she found out he shot Ridge's mother Stephanie Forrester (who is Brooke's other enemy for breaking up her and Eric Forrester) which Ridge told her about. Ashley broke it off because she wanted to save her security and Katie Logan (Storm's sister) thinking Storm was going to shoot Ashley took the gun away from him and Katie got shot. Bridget (Brooke and Eric's daughter) told Storm that her aunt Katie would die without a heart transplant so he committed suicide so Katie could have his heart to save her life. Felicia tells Ashley, Forrester Creations new fragrance line would be discontinued. Ashley left L.A. to work at fragrance a Forrester International in Europe, but Ashley later returned to Genoa City to be with her family. Ashley's final appearance on The Bold and the Beautiful was at Phoebe Forrester's funeral. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Off the show Category:2007 Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters